The present disclosure relates generally to inkjet recording mediums.
Media suitable for use with inkjet printing often include one or more coating layers formed on a substrate to enhance various properties including printing performance and image quality, to name a couple. For instance, some coating layers may contain a pigment (such as, e.g., silica) that is specifically chosen to enhance ink absorption, while other coating layers may contain another pigment (such as, e.g., alumina) that is specifically chosen to enhance gloss.